Valentine
by DeziRayDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Hey. I'm, to say the least, screwed. Let's put it this way; when you're in a relationship, NEVER forget Valentine's Day. I just learned that the hard way, and now Annabeth's mad at me. Great.


Hey.

I'm, to say the least, screwed.

Let's put it this way; when you're in a relationship, NEVER forget Valentine's Day. I just learned that the hard way, and now Annabeth's mad at me.

Great.

I sighed for the millionth time that day and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep…

"Percy Jackson!"

I jolted up in my bed to see a figure standing before me. I rubbed my eyes and looked again-it was a _very _angry looking Aphrodite.

"H…hello my L…lady." I stuttered, cringing under her furious expression.

"Percy, how _could _you forget the most important day of the year? You have a beautiful girlfriend who was looking forward to this day for ages, and you ruined it! She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you know what Annabeth's doing right now?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, every time I've gotten within fifty feet of her she glares at me and turns the other way."

Aphrodite smiled, but it wasn't a nice one. It was a cold, mean smile.

"Exactly. Right now she's busy chopping the heads off of the poor dummies at the arena and cursing your name in Greek."

I cringed. "Wow, I didn't think she'd be that mad." Oh Hades, Jackson, why did you say that?

The goddess of love practically exploded. "Of course she's that mad! All of her girlfriends are telling her what sweet things their boyfriends did for them, and do you know what she had to tell them if they asked her? She had to tell them that You. Did. Nothing!

I was about to reply when Aphrodite stopped me.

"I don't want to hear anything. Now you have to fix this before it's too late. Don't let her go, Jackson." She said, and I turned away as she shimmered into her godly form and was gone.

I thought about what she said. This was my first Valentine's Day with Annabeth as my girlfriend; it was important. Plus, I…well, I love her.

I shot up out of my bed. I was not going to lose her.

I sprinted to the Aphrodite cabin as fast as I could. When I arrived I skidded to a halt and pounded on the door. I heard some mumbling and Drew answered the door.

"Oh, hey, Percy!" She said in that sickly sweet tone of hers.

"Hi Drew, where's Piper?" I asked.

I heard shuffling and Piper popped her head in the doorway. "Right here. Come on in, Jason and Leo are in here."

I walked past Drew, much to her disappointment, and made my way over to Piper's bunk where Jason, Leo and she were sitting around.

"So, what brings you here to the land of perfume?" Piper asked jokingly.

"Um, well, Isortakindaforgotvalentinesd ayandAnnabeth'smadatme." I mumbled.

"You what?" Jason asked.

"I forgot Valentine's Day, and Annabeth won't talk to me!" I exclaimed, and put my head in my hands.

"Well, you have to make it up to her. Do something really special and meaningful for her, and I'm sure she'll forgive you." She didn't have to use charmspeak to have me know that she was right.

"Well, what should I do for her?" I asked.

Everyone thought for a minute, at least until Leo caught on fire.

"Percy, put him out." Jason said in a monotone voice. I guess he was used to this.

I concentrated, and suddenly the water from the sink in the bathroom squirted all the way to where he was sitting.

It completely drenched him. "You got water in…psht…my nose." Leo shouted.

We all laughed. "Anyway, what was that about?" Jason asked.

"I had a brilliant idea." Leo stated. "Percy, do you know how Annabeth's been using a spare knife from the shed since she dropped her old one in Tartarus and the new one really bothers her?"

I nodded. Whenever we would spar, she always felt uncomfortable with her replacement knife.

"Well, we should make her a new one! And you can engrave one of those sappy messages into it. I think she'd love it!"

We all sat there for a moment, amazed that Leo could come up with something like that.

"Leo, that's a great idea!" Piper praised.

"Okay guys-operation knife making!" I yelled, earning cheers from my other two friends.

_To be continued…_

**Wow. This is going to be a two shot, but still. This chapter was terrible. WHATEVER! Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and Happy Birthday to me!**

**Hearts and Chocolates for now,**

**~Dezi~**


End file.
